Often large cargo, such as an appliance, needs to be moved for repair, removal or installation. This type of large cargo is often difficult to move on a typical dolly. In this regard, a typical dolly has a tall frame with a handle on the top of the frame. Coupled to the bottom of the frame is a nose plate. A typical nose plate does not extend in width or length enough to fully go under the appliance for moving. This makes it difficult to move the appliance.